Lamento de una flor congelada
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: 'Incluso en su regreso al equipo pudo notar que los ojos de Fubuki cada vez estaban más tristes y le intrigaba saber la razón.'


**Ciao gente, bueno este es mi segundo fic de Inazuma Eleven, dedicado a este pairing que me gusta mucho y por supuesto para ustedes.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Lamento de una flor congelada**

Se dedicó a mirarlo de lejos desde el día en que lo conoció, la mirada del chico era distante, llena de melancolía y desesperanza… disfrazada por una máscara invisible que nadie tomaba en cuenta, pero Gouenji si fue capaz de descifrarlo, esos grisáceos ojos cuan plata fina no tenían brillo, como si fuera una persona sin sueños. Él sabía que algo se estaba escondiendo muy en su interior, pensaba que esa sonrisa tímida, la que siempre dedicaba a sus compañeros no era del todo convincente.

Incluso en su regreso al equipo pudo notar que los ojos de Fubuki cada vez estaban más tristes y le intrigaba saber la razón. Lo miró en la banca, el tenía sus grandes orbes plasmados en el balón, era normal para un futbolista sin embargo, Shiro lo veía con temor, un arco formado en su entrecejo respaldaba una terrible angustia.

No era normal para un chico de su edad que ansiaba jugar fútbol soccer para un equipo, lo normal sería tener el sueño de ser los mejores de la zona y jugar con equipos fuertes para volverse de alguna manera, invencibles en el deporte.

Un ejemplo clave sería el carácter de Endou.

Pero el de cabellos platinados siempre estaba con la cabeza baja, incluso llegó a notar que hablaba solo en los baños.

Recordó las palabras que cruzaron en el entrenamiento después de su retorno, _''No le tengas miedo al balón''_, le mencionó. La sorprendida cara de Fubuki fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sintió que le adivinó la mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entonces tenía razón, el chico temía volver a jugar, eso lo hacía sentirse deprimido. Era la razón de esa mirada sin brillo.

Aunque ciertamente en ese momento Gouenji no tenía idea por qué.

Fue aquel día en el que lo supo todo. Era una noche nublada y tensa después de que la entrenadora les dijo que revelaría todo lo que ocultaba sobre el Instituto Alien en una salida al Monte Fuji al amanecer.

Era todo confuso y repentino, esa noche salió a entrenar en la cancha cerca del río, sin importarle mucho la hora. Presentía que el día después sería realmente largo.

Y de nuevo a las andadas, sus ojos negros miraron casualmente a Fubuki, estaba entrenando en ese lugar. El ambiente se sentía raro, vio claramente como el más bajito dudaba mucho en patear el balón, y cuando lo hacía hablaba consigo mismo. ¿Eso era lo que estaba pensando?

Se dirigió a el y le pidió entrenar juntos, sonrió para darle confianza, Fubuki extrañado aceptó la petición del delantero y le devolvió la sonrisa… sintió una presión en el pecho, un latido extraño. Una sensación de querer volver a ver esa expresión del albino. Esa era una sonrisa sincera que ciertamente provocó un notable calentamiento de mejillas en Gouenji, agradecía a los dioses que estaba oscuro y seguramente no lo notó.

Fueron apenas unos veinte minutos, pocos disparos al arco y el menor esfuerzo que había echo, repentinamente empezó a llover. Aunque ya lo veía venir.

El más alto sugirió enseguida dejar el entrenamiento por las condiciones en las que se pondría el campo. Podrían mancharse de lodo o sufrir lesiones por resbalarse, más simple como pescar un resfriado. No era conveniente seguir, no quería que le pasara algo al otro delantero.

El dueño de la Eterna ventisca asintió, y enseguida iban a refugiarse bajo el puente, cada vez llovía más.

Todo cambió cuando un estruendo invadió el lugar, fue el ruido de un trueno.

Ahí comprendió todo, Gouenji sabía que Fubuki había perdido a su familia en un accidente, una avalancha para ser exactos, Endou se lo había contado. Y aquel ruido fuerte le provocó una reacción a su amigo.

El albino temblaba y miraba el suelo casi rompiendo en llanto, el segundo trueno fue el que hizo estremecerse hasta el punto de tomar su cabeza entre sus manos y sacudirla de un lado a otro, gritaba de miedo desgarradamente, lastimando su garganta y sollozaba por lo bajo, nunca pensó verlo de esa manera, derrumbado en el piso.

El goleador de fuego sin pensarlo se tiró de rodillas a su lado, mirando sus ojos grises perdidos en alguna parte mientras le recalcaba que ese no era el sonido de una avalancha.

_'' ¡Todos van a morir, todos van a morir! ''_ Mencionaba entre gritos el menor, Gouenji solo lo contradecía. Sentía horrible al mirar el terror que emanaba el albino, en esos momentos solo quería hacerle compañía, demostrándole con ello que no estaba solo. Y así lo hizo, lo abrazó para calmarlo un poco.

Después de un rato al menos dejó de gritar, el calor de Gouenji le hizo bien para calmarse, sin embargo necesitaba hablar con alguien para desahogarse.

Y el único que estaba ahí era el mismo delantero de Raimon. De alguna manera sintió que con él podría contar siempre, no habría problema de abrirle su corazón a esa persona.

Bajo el puente escuchó del albino la causa de su melancolía y temor.

Era lo que pensaba, al perderlo todo el chico se creó un trastorno de doble personalidad. Extrañamente se trataba de la personalidad de su hermano gemelo Atsuya creada por el mismo Fubuki. Era cosa de locos pero escuchó todo de los partidos labios de su compañero. Y lo comprendió enseguida.

Pero esa idea de _''querer ser perfecto''_ era innecesaria, nadie era perfecto y como se lo mencionó, Gouenji también sentía miedo, y por supuesto tampoco era perfecto.

Lo fuerte vino cuando el delantero le preguntó su opinión de la palabra _''perfección''_, al escuchar esa respuesta se le fue lo que sentía por un momento y el enojo interno se le hizo presente. Contradijo la idea, pero Fubuki insistía. _''Es como papá decía''._

No pudo mucho con él, chasqueó la lengua. Así no era, el soccer no era solo meter goles, era un deporte de mucho empeño, dedicación y esfuerzo de todos los miembros del equipo. Para Gouenji la clave en el fútbol era esa, muy contraria a la del albino. Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, el joven moreno de ojos negros se puso de pie mirando hacia el frente y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, dejando al de la bufanda en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo un grito lo detuvo, por que le provocó una sensación de dolor que era inexplicable, y ese latido en el pecho seguía ahí. Es como si pudiera sentir el dolor del mismo Fubuki… ¿Tan conectado estaba con él? Se preguntó mientras tocaba su pecho. El sentimiento era fuerte, algo que solo sentía con el muchacho de ojos grises.

No importaba el agua que le escurría en todo el cuerpo, se quedó pensando en eso que sentía en el corazón. Tampoco lo entendía pero comenzó a moverse hacia el menor, lo miró de nuevo y al procesar lo que dijo_ '' ¡Odio estar solo! ''_ Borró su cara angustiada y mostró una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, que Fubuki entendió y corrió hacia el hasta dejar un paso de distancia.

-Tú nunca estarás solo, no se que me pasa pero, solo se que quiero que muestres de nuevo una sonrisa, una de verdad.

Mencionó Gouenji antes de acortar el único paso de cincuenta centímetros que los separaba y lo tomó enseguida en sus brazos mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el húmedo cabello del menor, era nuevo para Fubuki sentir ese tipo de cosas, nunca pensó que entre el viento y la lluvia se podía sentir tanta calidez, y tímidamente correspondió el abrazo, a la vez que escondía la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del moreno. Esa noche vio llorar a Shirou bajo una lluvia.

Débilmente, pero un mucho mejor Fubuki se apartó un poco y miró los ojos negros del más alto. Posteriormente le dedicó una sonrisa, y de nuevo ese impulso, esa sensación de protección. Gouenji no necesitaba sonreír, con ese acto tal vez le demostraría que iba a estar siempre con el, ignorando que Fubuki era un chico y podía darle un golpe.

Miró unos segundos a los ojos al delantero y defensa antes de tomarlo por la mejilla y plantarle un repentino beso en los labios. Inocente y lleno de él.

Shirou estaba demasiado confuso, sin embargo no tardó en corresponder.

Un par de suaves roces y se separaron.

-P-pero… Gouenji-kun… Somos chicos.

-No entiendo mucho lo que me pasa, pero creo que las personas se enamoran de las personas… ¿No crees lo mismo?

El punto era simple pero aún así un poco difícil para Fubuki, pero finalmente asintió con una sonrisa, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Si vuelvo a escuchar esa falsa idea de la perfección que tienes, te daré un balonazo.

Y desde ese día comprendió que ya no estaría solo, tenía a Gouenji que lo complementaba, siempre estaría ahí para el.

La prueba estaba en el partido contra Génesis, quien lo hizo reaccionar fue el delantero… gracias a él se quitó todos sus pesares y metió el primer gol del partido sin ser una persona perfecta con una nueva técnica.

Gouenji era lo único que necesitaba para estar feliz.

_Fubuki Shirou vivió mucho tiempo como una flor congelada… hasta que el calor del fuego derritió el hielo como su depresión y lo volvió a la vida. El verdadero delantero de hielo había despertado_.

* * *

_De antemano gracias por leer._

_Perdonen todas las fallas que se pudieron visualizar._

**R.**


End file.
